Assassin's Creed: Subject 18
by Ajer0695
Summary: Set in the future of 2179, the soon to be extinct Assassin order makes a desperate last stand to save their future by rewriting history.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter for Assassin's Creed: Subject 18**

**Inspired by X-Men: Days of Future's Past, this story explores a nearly extinct Order of Assassins in the year 2179 as they attempt a dangerous mission to do the impossible, change their history.**

**I**

_Abstergo Memorial Hospital_

_September 12, 2179_

_13:00_

As an Assassin, the last job you would expect would be a salvage mission. At least, that's what I thought five years ago when I first became a member. As it turns out, our survival depends on these missions. We can kill many people to make our city better, but without this run, we would be nearly all but extinct. The Templars are hunting us down, as the have been doing a century ago. Now we are the only surviving Order in the world. Killing had to be a minimum; we don't want any Templars to find any of us. The Brotherhood literally rests on the hands of four people, among them, myself.

My name is Dezo Al-Sahib. I'm an Assassin, and I'm going to break into a heavily guarded hospital. The mission parameters were clear. We would go in through the front door disguised as hospital personal, make our way to the medicine storage, grab the stuff, and then leave before someone notices. It's a little crazy, but it should work. My partner Kazi and I, sitting on a secluded bench across from the hospital, activated our Blenders set to hospital personal. Blenders are a special technology implemented into our uniforms, (a white water resistant techno-hood with black, aero-rocket pants), that were modified after Abstergo's military Invisers. While the Invisers used retro-reflective panels to render the wearer invisible, we the Assassins developed a more foolproof method, having our suits almost "magically" changing to different outfits of our choice. We could pose as ordinary civilians, Police officers, and, in this case, hospital personal, and their sensor's are so stupid to know the difference.

With our Blender's set to hospital personal, we simply walked through the front door, no alarms or anything, (our hidden blades are specially coated with a sensor blocking spray). Once we got inside, we grabbed the closest elevator and took the elevator up to the 82nd floor. Common medication is obviously found in the basement, but we don't care for those. That's what the black market is for. All the good medication, (morphine, vaccinations, and others that are only prescribed in the hospital), are locked up in the Specials storage, the most heavily guarded section of the hospital. Using our forged hospital cards, we walked through the Specials storage's giant gray door and into a gigantic, white, circular room. The walls were lined with all sorts of medications. We turned off our blenders and rose up our hoods.

"Grab anything that you can," Kazi told me, "But remember the nitroglycerin pills." The nitroglycerin pills were for our "master" if you want to call him that. He has a heart condition, and needs the very rare nitroglycerin pills to sustain himself. Keeping note of that, I headed for one of the walls and began stuffing my black duffel bag with every medication I can find. I made sure to grab just about every kind of medication, especially the nitroglycerin pills. Then suddenly…

"Freeze!" I quickly turned to see a squad of ten heavily armed guards inside the room and pointing guns at us. Instinctively, we put our hands up in a surrendering motion, and I noticed a small blinking red light by the corner of the door. Damn! We completely forgot about the infamous laser tripwire! Those were always invisible and you wouldn't know you passed one until it was too late. The police officer in the center, the commander I assumed, spoke into his Comm-watch and reported the situation. A couple of guys broke into the Specials storage room. Two guys in white hoods. He nodded his head as he heard his next orders then folded his arms back.

"Fire at will." The guards fire their guns at both me and Kazi, but before they hit us, I activated my Speedster. Another piece of technology integrated into our suits, the Speedster basically pumps a large quantity of adrenaline into our bloodstream, drastically increasing our speed, strength, and agility. Currently, I am traveling at 60 mile per hour, the equivalent of a speeding hover-car, but to my eyes, everything was just traveling 60 miles per hour slower than me. I only had a few minutes of adrenaline, so I better get started. I ran over to one of the cops, still firing his gun and positioned his arms so that the butt of his rifle was in front of his face. I also positioned two guards and their elbows so that the elbows locked with each other's heads. Then, I went around giving a few soft punches and kicks to the other guards, (remember, my arms are moving with a speed of 60 miles per hour). I finished it off by carefully taking every single bullet in front of Kazi and repositioning them to face the commander. The adrenaline was about to wear out, so I headed for the main door of the storage room and watched the chaos ensue.

The guard with the repositioned rifle was struck by the rifle but and fell to the ground. The two guards with the elbows knocked each other. The other 6 guards all flew around the room, as if they all struck by speeding hover-cars, while the main commander got struck with all those repositioned bullets, falling back covered in thick, bubbling, blood. Kazi stared at the chaos startled, and then noticed me in surprise. I replied with a smirk.

"Thank you," he said sarcastically. Of course, the sound of gunfire trigged the Red Alert, which meant this entire hospital was going to be flooded with cops. We sprinted down the hallway, heading for a conveniently open window at the end of the hallway. We leaped out of the window, and with a quick tap to our sides, we activated our Angel wings. We carefully glided down into a mess of hover-car traffic, deafly weaving our way through the masses like leaves on the wind. By the time the cops did show, we were long gone.

**This chapter was meant as an introduction to future of 2179 and the neat new technologies the Assassins now have. Hope you enjoyed it, and look out for the next chapter, which will come day after tomorrow, hopefully.**

**Also watch out for my next Frozen fanfic, Home of the Iceman, which will be a sequel to Fire and Ice. The first chapter will be released tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

We landed with grace on a nearby city rooftop after weaving our way through the bustling swarm of speeding hover-cars. We were lucky to still have our duffle bags, which means our mission was pretty much a success. However, we suddenly heard a loud, grumbling roar of hover blades behind us. An Abstergo Hydra, a gigantic twin-turbo military assault aircraft, pulled up right behind us. These things are absolute monsters, with dual pulse-Gatling guns. These are basically Abstergo's patented Assassin killers. No one can survive an onslaught by these crafts.

For Kazi and me however, we have a secret plan for dealing with these bad boys. Run and lose them. Immediately, we broke into a sprint away from the Hydra, narrowly getting hit by a stream of pulse bullets. As we ran over the buildings, we flipped over air-conditioner units, cell towers, and what not, doing our best to not be an easy target. I tried to use my angel wings to glide over a huge gap between buildings, but one of the pulse-bullets punched a hole through one of the wings, causing me to spiral down and crash into a nearby fire escape. After managing to climb up, I activated my Blender, disguising myself as a teenage boy listening to his Eye-Pod. I was partly lucky given how Abstergo still haven't figured out how to infiltrate our Blenders' sensor blocking technology. The Hydra just flew over me without a second glance. I sat there for a while, sweating and holding my breath in case it comes back. Suddenly, my earpiece buzzed with the voice of Kazi.

"Stumped it," he said, "It's clear." That's a relief. Kazi was alive and the Hydra gave up. I turned off my Blender and proceeded to climb up the fire escape to try and find Kazi. However, I noticed something strange. An advertisement for something I never knew existed. A technology that could be the ticket to a Templar free life.

_Assassin's Headquarters_

_September 12, 2179_

_13:45_

Our headquarters was an old warehouse over in the low-income district. No one owns that warehouse and no one bothered to demolish it, so it would be the perfect spot for an inconspicuous headquarters. Inside, we have a few scrap computers that are generally centuries old, but we've modified them to work with our modern technology, allowing us to track with satellite our hack into the Internet. We have a workshop where we work on our suit repairs and a cheap food synthesizer that we modified to give us food for free.

When we entered the warehouse via the roof, the rest of the group assembled in the main area. There are only four of us. Aside from Kazi and I there is also Alez, the youngest member at only 15, and Veniz, our 84 year-old wheelchair bound "master."

"We heard on the news of a hospital break in," Alez said, "I'm guessing that's a success?" To answer that, Kazi and I dropped our duffle bags in front of them. Alez ran up to them and peeked inside the bags, eyes widening in amazement.

"Holy crap," he said in a surprised tone. He took the bags to Veniz, who upon seeing it's contents, smiled.

"Well done, my sons," he said, "With this job well done, we should be all right for a few months." Suddenly, his look of pleaser changed to a concerned look when he looked at me.

"Are you alright Dezo?" he asked, "You seem a bit distracted." It's true. I couldn't get my head out of what I just saw on the way here, so I had to tell them.

"I saw an ad for the Animus," I said. Everyone looked at me with confused looks.

"But I thought those machines were shut down a century ago," he said.

"So did I, but apparently the Templars are reselling them to the public." Alez looked the most confused.

"And that's a problem how?" he said.

"I don't know," I said, "All I know is, whenever the Templars agree to sell a long ago scrapped device, something is up."

"Well, they could just be selling it for money," Alez said, "What else are they after?"

"Alez," Veniz called out for silence, and then he spoke to me, "Dezo, I appreciate your concern about this strange revelation, but I feel there's more to your observation."

"Yes master," I said, "I was thinking, if the Animus can technically take us back in time to when a certain ancestor lived, maybe it's possible to stop the Templars in the first place." Everyone's eyes widened. Kazi started laughing, but stopped when he noticed my look.

"You're serious?" he said. Alez had a really concerned look.

"Are you sure that would work?" he asked, "I mean, we've personally never seen one work, but from what I'm hearing about it, the most you can do is view the memories of your ancestors. If you try to change the past, you will become too desynchronized, and the brain waves wouldn't handle it. You would die."

"Nothing is true, and everything is permitted," I simply said. That was our motto. The most basic explanation I can think of is that any "truth" declared by certain people is merely an illusion, that our society is fragile and we must be wise around it, thus we are "permitted" to shape our society through our actions, while of course maintaining that balance. Veniz pondered in deep silence, before he looked at me and said.

"Okay, we'll try it. But we'll need a working Animus." I smiled.

"Leave it to me."

**Sorry it took me a while to come up with the next chapter. I was away over the weekend and couldn't get the time to finish this. Frankly, I'm going to have to stop this story as I'm considering getting started right away on my Disney Galaxy stories, therefore no real time to concentrate on this story. I am now leaving the finishing of the story to you. You can decide what happens next in your imaginations, or hell, write your own fanfiction of this. Consider this inspiration.**

**Nothing is true, Everything is permitted.**


End file.
